


Lucas Blows His Birthday Candle

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lucas has always been entranced by Dawn’s beauty. Now, on his birthday, he finally reveals his feelings! Things are a mixed bag. On one hand, Dawn’s agreed to flat out have sex with him! On the other, he’s dressed in Dawn’s clothes and she’s far more hung than him…





	Lucas Blows His Birthday Candle

As far back as he could remember, Lucas had always had feelings for Dawn. Ever since they met when they were young, his poor heart couldn’t help skip a beat. Now as young adults living out the best years of their lives adventuring together, those feelings had matured as well. Lucas… Lucas thought Dawn was hot. There was no denying it. That elegant dark ocean hair, those cute bubblegum boots, those tantalizingly short skirts…He wanted her. And now, after a passion confession on his birthday, he’d finally learned the feelings were mutual. It was unbelievable! In a blink of an eye they’d turned to lovers!

The unbelievable part of all though? Lucas never expected Dawn would be more hung than him.

“Lucas… Lucas I don’t want to drag you down after that whole confession thing, but I’m definitely not letting you fuck me with that.” Dawn started.

Dawn’s hand reached in to stroke their exposed cocks together in a loose fist of a frot. Lucas’s fully erect dick came only a third of the way up Dawn’s titanic throbbing girlmeat. Dawn’s grip was hardly stimulating her at all! Lucas couldn’t abate his eyes as hard as he tried. Seeing Dawn’s absolutely superior cock dwarfing his was captivatingly hypnotic!

“But I… C’mon! You said if I dressed up like this we could have sex!” Lucas whined.

Lucas’s tiny whines seemed twice as silly and girly as he stood their in his new outfit. Getting a chance to fuck Dawn had sweet talked him into looking just like Dawn herself! Allegedly this matching outfit was his birthday present and a night with the girl of his dreams was his birthday present, but it all seemed so off from what he initially imagined!

Oh, it felt so demeaning to have all of Dawn’s outfit fit over him so easily. Everything from her tiny skirt and fresh panties to her back up pair of rubber wading boots fit snug around his body as if he were built for women’s sizes! The only real difference between the two of them beyond their chests were their faces. Lucas had his face. Dawn’s looked naturally feminine, Lucas had on hooker makeup covering up his soft boyish face!

“Oh, I still meant that!” Dawn corrected. “Thing is, I’m not going to be on the bottom.”

It took a sec for Lucas to get that. His face twisted in horror as he suddenly realized just what that meant.

“But that’s… I can’t… That’s not right!” Lucas blurted “I’m a guy! You and I are suppose to lose our virginity with me on the top and you on the bottom!

“Our virginity? Oh, you mean your virginity.” Dawn nonchalantly corrected. “Most of the lady gym leaders we’ve come across could tell I was packing extra. We had some fun by ourselves while you were doing whatever dorky stuff you like. I’m pretty sure a few of them even have buns in their ovens now; they wanted it so bad they preferred it raw!”

Wha… really? Lucas couldn’t believe it. Had Dawn really been this absolute sex goddess behind his back this whole time? It all seemed impossible looking at this spunky trainer’s face. That said, it seemed to be the truth once his gaze turned downward.

“Tell you what, if you can blow me real nice, I can let you put it in my butt, okay?” Dawn suggested. “I don’t really like anal unless they’re really big but… I guess I can take some pity on you…”

Lucas really should have stopped this entire ordeal right there and then. It was obvious now Dawn really didn’t have much respect for him other than a means for a quick fuck. He was being humiliated and it’d surely only get worse as time went on. And yet… something was pushing him on. Some part inside of him was telling him this wasn’t all that bad and that he wanted to see where things went next. It was almost as if something inside him was steadily awakening. Feelings he’d never felt before were stirring to life! Lucas couldn’t help but indulge his curiosity. 

Lucas lowered himself to the ground. It was time to blow his birthday candle. 

Strange emotions were welling up inside Lucas now that he was staring right at Dawn’s insane hunk of girl meat at eye level. It was a wide mix of emotions wrapped together. Suddenly that feeling of discomfort from wearing Dawn’s clothes vanished. All that makeup dolling up his face seemed so natural, as if it all wasn’t there. His mouth was salivating… Sucking a dick didn’t seem as revolting and unimaginable as it did moments ago. Now with the size, the smells, the presence of a fat juicy cock in front of him… Lucas found himself interested. No, not just interested. Excited. 

Lucas Sunk his virgin lips painted in plump pearl lipstick over the head of Dawn’s immaculate meat. A part of Lucas hoped taking a dick in his mouth would be nasty, that it’d taste so horrible he’d need to spit it out immediately and escape any further subjugation. That didn’t happen. Dawn’s throbbing cockhead tasted just fine in Lucas’s mouth. Really, taste was such a minor factor. Sure Lucas could vaguely taste the fleeting flavor of an old masturbation session on Dawn’s rod, but the real focus was how it felt. Lucas mouth was being filled, used, dominated by another person that he could never, ever compare to in bed. It wasn’t discouraging at all to realize that. It didn’t make him sad to feel his jaw flex wider and know he’d never gag someone with his own dick like this. It felt… exciting. A little embarrassing sure, but an embarrassing he wanted more of! It felt like a mixture of the satisfaction of a puzzle piece being shoved in its right spot mixed with some raging, long quelled enthusiasm finally getting to roar. And Lucas only felt better and more excited the more he sunk his face up and down on Dawn’s dick. This.. this was fun! This was really, really exciting! 

“Alright, that’s good enough.” Dawn interrupted.

Lucas popped off Dawn’s cock head in confusion. “What?”  
“It’s been five minutes, I think that’s good enough. You can try fucking me now.” Dawn announced.

Five minutes… had so much time passed while Lucas was on his knees sucking Dawn off? Had he really gotten that absorbed in fellating her?

Well, time for what he wanted at any rate. This was it, he was really going to fuck Dawn. Lucas rose back up and got behind the woman, lifting up her skirt to see all the wonders that awaited him.

Dawn had such a nice ass. Such a plump, spankable, fuckable bottom… Why did Lucas suddenly not want to spank or fuck it at all? It was primed and ready for all that, but he felt no passion burning in him. Some other sensation was pulsing through his body. It felt familiar. It felt like…. jealousy? But that couldn’t be the case, right? Why would he ever be jealous of a stellar, gropable, juicy, butt built for breeding like that?

Lucas grabbed ahold of Dawn’s ass cheeks. He pulled her panties aside, soon after putting his cock against her primed asshole. His erection seemed to be fading a bit. He felt iron hard sitting on the ground in the presence of Dawn’s succulent cock, but now he couldn’t even get it to full mast. Was it… was it really this small compared to hers? Who’d ever want to get fucked by something like this?

Lucas hung their for a long while, hesitant to finally sink his shame into Dawn’s asshole. All his earlier aspirations just felt so wrong now. What was happening!?

Dawn smirked. “Not much fun, huh?”

“H-huh?” Lucas spoke up.

“I saw it in your eyes while you were blowing me.” Dawn continued. “You love being on the bottom. You LOVE having someone use you. It feels good to satisfy others right? Why embarrass yourself trying to be something you’re not? You’re not built for topping. That’s fine. I think it’s time you admit you’re a pathetic little cocksucker and let people use you for your real purpose. You’re my cock polisher. You’re my anal whore. You’re my little toy to use as I want. That’s so much better isn’t it? You’re my special little worshiper forever~”

“Are you ready?” Dawn asked. “Ready to get back where you belong between my thighs, with my cock down your throat? I don’t have a cake baked for your birthday, but I’m happy to to stuff your stomach with all my hot, stick baby batter~”

Lucas fell to his knees. He couldn’t wait to feel his next birthday present bloating his stomach.


End file.
